fongcofandomcom-20200215-history
Session13
rule fixes and changes * investigation piecing together knowledge or information already gained, searching containers/people, or checking an area/object that is less than 3 spaces * crafting changes (proficiency in the kit, tinker tools, thieves tools etc + d20 + modifier) e.g. dex for small work, strength for hard to puncture materials, deception if trying to hide something.-spells and raged attacks can't be chosen to non lethal only melee. * Take 10 (not take 20) to achieve a score of 10+ your modifier for a task. Take 20 or 100 still exists if you want to spend time to achieve a task that would be possible given enough time. pre game info You had a vision during your long sleep of an old giant tree stump coupled with soft and warm words, telling you to find an elf the last of his line, an elf without family or friends. Only then will you get the revenge you seek. GAME Players exit: As you slowly make your way back out the tunnels PERCEPTION ROLL (perception 8) notice the roots that used to be littered throughout all this tunnel are all decomposing causing the ground to become unstable, it seems that whatever magic was summoned has drained the remaining magic and life force remained from the tree. (perception 12) notice the wolf king is gone, and it now occurs to you how did get in or out as the passages are far to small for him. (Perception 14) You hear the faint sound of scratching and dirt shifting through the walls however it's too far away to really make out any details, could just be the dirt shifting to accommodate the new space after the roots are disappearing. (DC Survival 15) As you finally come out above ground after several hours and a few near misses with collapsing dirt and rocks (Fail) at one point a big rock even falls on (random dice roll to determine who for 10 points of damage) '''You look around and see that all the guards and slaves that were inside are gone. The giant tree stump that once took up the majority of space in this area is mostly rotted away. Far off near the castle wars you can just barely make out the clanking of armor and some shouts of soldiers. Peeking outside through the windows you can see its about mid afternoon, however the sun is hidden behind a heavy overcast. Dark clouds and the smell of moisture hint at the strong possibility of a storm. Approaching the gates on the other side the players can see the rigatoni's and estavanas are waiting outside with both their armies. A solid 30 men on both sides. As well as a 100 archers on the battlements which you can see have sort of separated themselves into two sides. Likely each of the family holds a presence in the guards. As you approach a little closer you can see the dons of the two families talking among each other, and while there is a slightly hostile air about it, it's not to the point of outright violence or war. These families have coexisted for a hundred or so years somewhat peacefully so even with such high stakes no one seems to be doing anything stupid. On the Estavana's side you can see Isabella, the don, and two of his other sons, Vinny, or Vincent a well dressed sharp jawed hair parted to one side. He was your contact in the nobles stay this morning and there is also what you assume to be another son, a little older with somewhat balding and a hairlip. Vincent appears to be taking most of the control issuing orders and organizing their people. You can gather they seem to be waiting for you to come out. As you exit the two dons immediately approach you and don Estavana speaks to you. (Don Estavana) Perhaps you like to explain exactly what is going on here? Vincent had reported to me you were investigating a possible lead into who was trying to pit our families against eachother. And now I hear from Jeff, *ahem* Don Rigatoni that you have convinced king patrick to give you the last seal and have entered into the castle without permission. (Don Rigatoni) This is true, my guards informed me just a moment ago when they went to pickup the seal from king Patrick he had already given it to a pretty boy elf and mouldy armored guy wearing a giants nappy. Our site foreman has also told us that not too long after you entered the world tree has begun to rot away. You had best have a good explanation for this. -GET PLAYERS EXPLANATION; KEY POINTS- * Who is Fevod, how did they find out about the plan and why did the investigate it. * '''If Faen mentions his background Don Estavana immediately captures you and his guards remove any armor and weapons. Don Rigatoni is not to happy about him having the prisoners however they evnetually comet o some kind of arrangement among themselves. * If Faen DOESNT mention his background. The two Dons talk among themselves for a while before eventually telling you that they will send some diviners to ascertain the truth. In the meantime we will have to hold you in the prison. However it's more of a just in case measure and we'll be sure to make sure you're treated properly for your stay there. It should be no more than a day or two. Don Estavana motions for the guards to come search you and put you in chains and then Don Rigatoni begins to argue with him about who's prison they are going to go to. -GAURDS TAKE ALL MAGIC ITEMS INCLUDING THE STAFF- While they are arguing Isabella walks over toward you and says to the guards "Make sure those chains are tight" then leans in pretending to check to see if Faens chains are secure and whispers. "If things go south and I get a chance I'll try get you out." and then she steps away. (perception 20) would see that the hair lipped son (Julias) was looking at you suspectly during this. After a few minutes longer the two dons eventually come back; (Don Estavana) "Well, as we are unable to come to an agreement you can decide who's prison you'd like to stay in". Prison On the way to the prison you head through the main estate courtyard and most of the guards leave, the remaining two or three take you to an old and weathered building, from the outside you can see the roof is damage. By now the thick clouds have completely blanketed out the sky and a few drops of rain have already started to fall. Inside the prison you can see it's fairly make shift. It probably used to be an old storage room or a half constructed church. Thick green mold grows between all the tires and hangs from the rafters and scattered wood beams and discarded junk occupy a few of the cells. The smell of rat droppings easily distinguishable from the sewer grates. The jail warden meets you inside as the gaurds relay the information to him and pass all your weapons and things to him which he puts in a chest. SHOW JAIL PICTURES PLAY RAIN PLAY RAIN PLAY RAIN (Yaniff) "Right, I'm Yaniff, I'll be your warden for an evening or two. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here at my fabulous inn. Unfortunately we only have two rooms available for you this evening. So you'll have to ignore the scum in the cell at the end." At this point now you look and can see in the cell at the back is an elf dirtied with dried and matted hair. Obviously has been here for some time. A thin shimmer of magic runes can be seen emanating from the chains around her wrists. (Describe your character) (Yaniff) "This dumb bitch was caught trying to get into the castle, mumbling something about trying to find the last elf of his line. Those special chains are because she's a shifty one. Keeps trying to turn into a fucking mouse and run away. Gives her a fancy zap every time she tries. Anyway pick a fucking room and ill take your chains off". - time for players to talk etc, introduce Several hours later if the players went to the rigatonis The young mistress (Sirin) whom they met earlier in the day and helped get her cat enters the prisons. The guard notices her and tries to tell her she shouldn't be here but ends up copping a mouthful and a half tantrum before giving up and letting her through as long as she promises not to get to close the cells. Which she does and then immediatly ignores coming right up to the cells. (Sirin) "Listen brave knights. I overheard my family talking about you and that you were imprisoned in the cells and when I told them you were my saviours they ignored me. So I snuck daddies keychain and brought it down to you. This way you can escape and then later we can get married like a princess and knight do in the stories *she says this all while staring at tally*. Anyway I have to go now before daddy figures out I'm gone. Remember to come see me later and she runs away blushing". Several hours later if the players went to the Estavanas A few hour later you hear a soft creek as the door to the prison opens, although from your angle you can't see who it is. You hear some soft voices at the guard is talking to someone and then a moment later he leaves and you can hear the other set of footsteps head toward you. The hairlipped part balding older son comes into view and approaches the bar. (Julias) "Well if it isn't the infamous 'brick detective agency'. We finally get the chance to talk face to face." - He mutters an incantation under his breath as he draws out a small piece of bat fur and charcoal and traces it in an arcane pattern and then a deep dark cloud of smoke coalesces around the cell that Falith is in. Any light that tries to pass through seemingly sucked into an endless abyss. Very reminiscent of the spell you once saw in lord druats mansion when he was unfortunately made a snack of. And then a few moments pass and you notice that all the sounds, the footsteps the breathing or anything have also seemed to have stopped coming out. (Julias) "Now that we have some privacy, I have a proposal. Well more of a demand for you. You see, my father and brother may be willing to take my sisters word that she has vetted you. Which is understandable really. She's always been the smartest one of the family, even if her arcane talents are a little lacking. However - I - (he taps his head a little too hard as if to over emphasize his smartness) am not so stupid. The smarter they are, the more likely they are to betray you. AND WOULDN'T YOU FUCKING KNOW IT. When word finally gets back from Melvaunt and I have a little chat with the merchants you rode in with it turns out that we've been fucking bedding down with the previous fucking royalty of myth drannor. The LAST in fact if what I've been hearing about the slaughter in Elmwood is true. So now that you know that I know. We've got two options here, I can let the families know and no doubt you will be executed. OR when you get out of here. Which you more than likely will if your story holds up. You do me a solid and I pretend I never heard a thing, hows about it?. - Quest details "The details are pretty simple. In case you hadn't realized my pops is getting on in age. He's about ready to pass over the Donship. What he SHOULD be passing over to me. However, my younger brother Vincent that fucking suck up has always been my parents favorite. If you find some way to get rid of him, frame him or whatever I don't care. Just don't fucking kill him it'll be too obvious. Or if you do you better make damn sure it looks like an accident and you've tied up every loose end because they'll get the diviners to investigate. Anyway I'll leave the specifics up to you. Do this for me and I'll conveniently forget everything I ever know about you guys; hell we might even be able to work together in the future. Alright, I'll let you stew on it for a bit." He snaps his fingers and the cloud of darkness dissipates and you can see a somewhat confused looking Falith standing there. He then heads out and a few moments later the guard returns. A few hours later as you're about ready to settle into bed. You hear a faint rumbling from the walls which grows louder and louder. It sounds like something is tunneling in from underground. (Yaniff the gaurd) is noticeably on alert. He stands up and draws his sword. "What the fuck is going on, is this you!?". Before you can even reply you hear a giant crunch and thud as the walls in the cell opposite you give way to a giant centipede looking creature. Big red spikes run down the length of its spine and the skin or rather hard shell is flared at the front almost like a cobra. It slams across the room straight into the metal bars tearing them straight from the ground and pinning (whoever is in that room) against the wall. Its jaw open and dripping as hundreds of skittering legs propel it forward almost grinding you against the wall. Yaniff is just standing there at the top of the stairs leading down to the cells, eyes agape and jaw just fucking hanging open. His hands are trembling as he reaches for the keys while looking towards you seemingly caught in a trance. -If the players say nothing he drops the keys and runs- -otherwise he throws the keys (roll to see how close towards them) -WHAT ARE YOU DOING- MUSIC HERE DONT FUCKING FORGET CUNT -IF IT TAKES 100 POINTS OF DAMAGE IT FUCKS OFF- As the creature backs out seemingly realizing this won't be the easy meal it thought it would it scurries back into the hole. And now given a moment to breath you can just barely hear the battle shouts of the gaurds from the main estate over the rain. --players exit-- as you exit the prison you can see now the main estate is riddled with holes like a giant worm has burried through the place wherever it wants. You can see a few gaurds running away before huge, but comparative to the one you fought tiny centipede like creatures burrow into them tearing apart their limbs. Now standing out in the open you can hear the screams of people shouting for help. One voice you recognize above the rest. It's Isabella. -escaping? helping? wait and see? hiding?- PLAYERS HELP Rushing through the side yard toward the entrance way a few of creatures that had just murdered the guards notice your presence and skitter toward you. They're about 60 feet away from you, 2 of them immediately burrow into the ground and 3 more skitter towards you. Theater of the mind 3 Skitterers, Lower HP as needed. https://www.dndbeyond.com/monsters/young-remorhaz As you slay the final creature you can still hear screams coming from inside, however far less than before. It seems with every passing second the number of people dying inside is not insignificant. Rushing up to the front doors which you don't even have to open as they are completely smashed apart you can see the entire entrance way and stairs leading to the second floor has collapsed. Blood stains the debris all over the place. Two pathways lay before you a hallway to your left and a hallway to your right. Now inside you can better gain an idea of whose left. (Perception) 10 which side Isabellas voice was coming from. (perception 15) you can determine partly because you have been here before but also from the screams from help Isabella is down the hallway to your left. You can also make out the voice of Vincent and Julias coming from the right as well as 2 other voices probably guards. Toward Isabell As you barrel down the hallway quickly trying to find Isabella you pass through the Living room and straight into the next hallway the door open to your right you can see a thick cloud of black smoke identical to what you saw in the prison earlier. As you take a half a second to try and grasp what's happening in the room isabella comes rolling out of the darkness covered in wounds. A deep gash across he shoulder. Her face pale from severe loss of blood. (dmnote she had moved furniture and barricade her doors but the creatures dug through and she tried to darkness but it had no effect on them). She makes it no further than 10 feet toward you before collapsing and the darkness dissipates and you can now see 4 of them scurrying toward her. 4 Skitterers, Lower HP as needed. https://www.dndbeyond.com/monsters/young-remorhaz As you clear the last of them she weakly calls over to you. "Get me to the living room, there's a secret safe room. Put me in there and I'll be okay. Help the rest of my family." -players get her to safe room- In the living room she walks over to north east wall and pulls up a loose tile, before turning a lever and the wall slides down revealing a small steel box of a room. Reinforced pillars run from side to side and boxes of medicine and food can be seen inside. "please save my family". She enters and door seals shut behind her. You can still hear the shouts from the other room. However now there only seems to be two. Towards Vincent. Rushing to the Dining Room on the otherside of the hallway now you can see the same Giant centipede like creature you saw in the prison, its back toward you, its long body blocking the only two exits. Vincent is down on one knee a melted shield in his hand that could fall apart at any moment. 5 or 6 dead guards it's difficulty to tell due to the bodys being torn into parts and laid waste around the room. As the creature rears it's head ready to strike. A look of calculation flashes across Julias's eyes as he notices you. He slyly shakes and inconspicuously raises he hand motioning for you to wait. Obviously wanting the creature to deal the death blow. https://www.dndbeyond.com/monsters/remorhaz As you place the final stroke and the creature crumples down around you. Each of you breathing deep heavy breaths trying to catch yourselfs. Listening around you now you no longer hear much sounds of fighting. However you can hear a few more footsteps. It seems reinforcements have arrived and the situation is finally under control. Back inside the main gallery/entrance way. You can see the don in perfect health. Not a scratch or even a piece of dust on him. * Vincent/Julias share there thanks for saving their life depending on choice * Don wants to know where Isabella is. (few more sons not in the city) * Don expresses thanks for saving his families life. Informs that the preliminarily investigation is in and seems to confirm their story. * Says that he will sort out something with the rigatonis, to not hold you accountable for the tree. While the loss of the tree will take a giant chunk to their business it was not their only source of income as the woods are still rich. * As thanks for saving him, they will overlook that Falith was trying to break into the castle and will let Falith free. * Offers you a VIP pass to the Auction held on the last day of the month (31st). It's quite popular and tickets are pretty expensive as the trials are usually held the next day. And also the Yellow Springs is due to appear soon. * He will also cover one item from the auction. Pick whatever you want and our family will cover it as thanks. * 'If the players saved all the family member's is also willing to hear any other requests or favors they might want. * Oh and the Don of the Rigatonis told me to tell you that as per your agreement he has released theodas yeldove and sent him to the adventurers guild to wait for you. Category:DMNOTES